1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handcuffs, and more particularly to a cover, restraint and evidence protector for the hands of a handcuffed person,
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handcuffs are used to control prisoners or others at arrest, during transfer, and similar circumstances. Although such use may limit the handcuffed person's arms, his hands are still free. Cases of a handcuffed prisoner gaining access to weapons are known, as well as escape from vehicles by opening doors. Also, a prisoner may have incriminating evidence on his hands which can be lost during transport.
One attempt in the prior art to provide protection from a prisoner's hands is shown in Bible U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,051. A protective mitt is placed over the handcuffed hands, and attached by a tie wrap which must be threaded through four small holes in the mitt. The disadvantages of the Bible device is that the mitt is not completely closed, and difficulty may be experienced in threading the tie wrap with an uncooperative prisoner. A shackle formed from two separate mitts is taught by James U.S. Patent No. 404,544. McKenzie U.S. Pat. No. 1,529,546, discloses a rigid mitt that holds a prisoner's hands palm to palm, with each thumb separated and relatively immobile.
There is a need for a simple, compact cover and restraint that may be carried by an officer, which can be quickly installed, and which includes means for protecting evidence on the hands.